


A Warm Place

by lemonjellywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Implied Past Sheith, Intersex Lotor, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Slightly Dark Shiro, Smut, but not really, clone shiro - Freeform, past betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjellywrites/pseuds/lemonjellywrites
Summary: A canon divergent universe where Lotor and Shiro rule the Galra Empire together.They seek solace and refuge in each other, hoping to heal from their tragic pasts.





	A Warm Place

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor is intersex in this fic, but in an alien way. There is some very mild graphic description and mention of past sheith, but does not go into detail. 
> 
> I considered calling this Shiro "Kuron" since he is a clone, but decided against it. Shiro considers himself Shiro in this universe, even if he's a copy. Bet that gets confusing.

 

Shiro gazes past the balcony, arms crossed and expression serene. The Galra capital spreads out around the palace, glittering like multicolored jewels in the night. Lotor had picked the planet and had it constructed from the ground up, claiming any respectable empire needed a capital. A base of operations drifting in space was not really a home or making a good impression. This place creates familiarity, helps with diplomacy, gives him somewhere to rest his heavy heart.

Shiro will never forget the day Lotor asked him to join him in this palace and advise him while he rules.

Of course, there are other reasons. There’s always ulterior motives, but he figures he can work around them. He always does. Still, he’s eternally grateful that Lotor has given him a reason to keep going after all purpose had grinded to a halt.

“There’s my brilliant tactician,” says Lotor leaning down and kissing his cheek lightly. “Come to bed, darling.”

He watches as Lotor breezes back into the room, dressed in nothing but a loosely tied diaphanous robe. It had taken some deca-phoebs for him to let his guard down around Shiro, but the pay off has been unexpectedly beneficial and satisfying. After one last lingering look out over what is essentially his empire too, Shiro walks back inside.

Lotor is lounging on his ridiculous, oversized bed reading something on a datapad. It’s his way of hiding what he’s doing, screen tilted to his eyes only instead of using the standard holoscreen. Shiro smirks and lies down next to him, one hand behind his head as he stretches out. Predictably, Lotor soon sets his datapad aside and scoots closer to him.

“How did the meeting with the Caldorians go?” he asks, slipping his fingers under the robe Shiro’s wearing to caress his chest.

“Fine.” Shiro pauses to think then hums quietly. “As well as can be expected of people still loyal to the old empire.”

“Well, I trust you informed them of what will happen if they continue to resist our incredibly fair offers.” Lotor finds a nipple and tweaks it gently.

This spurs Shiro into action. He catches Lotor’s wrist and surges towards him, pinning him beneath his shorter statured but admittedly bulkier body. With nothing but thin fabric between them, Shiro can feel the heat and subtle curves of Lotor’s lithe form against his. He resists the urge to grind and instead plasters on his best smug expression, trying to mirror Lotor’s.

“What do you take me for, an amateur?” Shiro feels Lotor adjust under him, spreading his legs so that he slots neatly between them.

“Never,” says Lotor cupping Shiro’s face and gently pulling him down for a quick kiss. “You have quite the knack for diplomacy, but I have simply been around longer to witness its subtle nuances.”  

Shiro rolls his eyes. “Enough work talk.” He gives one purposeful grind to emphasize his point, cock already hardening. “What cycle are you in?”

Tilting his head back slightly, Lotor pauses dramatically. Shiro wants to say it’s annoying but he finds the flair endearing. “Receptive,” he finally answers with an entirely too devious look.

“Oh, this will be fun.” Shiro withdraws enough to pluck open Lotors robe, pushing aside the delicate fabric. He wants to tear it but knows better after several unfortunate incidents involving expensive, fine garments. “Maybe I’ll knock you up this time.”

It’s Lotor’s turn to roll his eyes. “You can certainly try.” He returns the favor by opening Shiro’s robe, pushing it down over his broad shoulders. “My but you are an impressive specimen.”

“Such a romantic,” laughs Shiro discarding the robe. He presses back against Lotor’s body and lazily grinds against him. “Tell me more about how you would dissect me if given half a chance. Would you bathe in my blood or just test it for abnormalities?”

“While you are a marvel of modern technology, I would never dream of hurting you.” Lotor lets out a breathy sigh as the friction starts to coax his folds open. “If I wanted to bathe in blood, I can think of several better suited individuals to procure it from.”

Neither of them addresses the issue of Shiro not really being Shiro. He is an elaborate project, used and eventually discarded by the witch. The real Shiro returned and they pushed him out. Well, not exactly but close enough. Shiro could have even handled most of the betrayal, but it had been when Keith rejected him that he had finally left.

What had been paraded as a deeply complicated issue had just read as excuses to Shiro. All he had asked for was time and sympathy. They had stumbled on that request to the point of folly.  

Shiro still aches for Keith and he’s pretty sure Lotor knows. He wants to carve out that part of his heart, rip it bleeding from his chest and leave it on some distant, barren planet to shrivel up and die. Gods know he’s tried. Nothing has worked so he lets it burn and inevitably fester. It lingers in his tissues like a chronic disease and he hopes with time it will fade.

Knowing what receptive cycles do to Lotor’s unique biology, Shiro slides down between his legs admiring the view. The slick, textured phallus lies dormant within Lotor’s body, awaiting the next expressive cycle. He knows for a fact it feels amazing buried in his ass but today is not about that. Today he services the opening nestled within the secretive folds.

As he slides a finger between the lips and into the tight channel, Lotor groans and shifts his hips. All of Lotor’s receptive nodes are especially sensitive when he’s in this state, and Shiro marvels at how easy it is to get him painfully aroused. He can hardly keep up with Lotor most cycles but it’s damn fun to try.

Tugging the finger out, Shiro spreads the folds and replaces it with his tongue, pushing the muscle as far into the hole as it’ll go. He wiggles it before licking in deliberate stripes on the sides and finally swirling around the center. By the time he sticks his tongue back in Lotor is moaning shamelessly, valiantly attempting not to squirm. The mound starts to grow rosy and plump, folds blooming like a flower as Shiro lavishes them with attention, fucking the hole open with his tongue. The canal clamps mercilessly around the muscle and he adores its strength.

Shiro takes his time with this step and doesn’t emerge from eating out Lotor until he’s dripping with slick, luminescent juices. He prods past the swollen folds with a finger, teasing it before sliding it smoothly inside. Lotor hums and gasps when Shiro slips in another finger, probing for sensitive spots. It won’t truly loosen until something larger is inside, so he decides it’s time to do just that.

Wiping his face in a futile attempt to clean it, Shiro rises to a sitting position. His cock is hard and leaking, begging him to give it some attention. Instead of pumping it he slides it along the wet slit, coating it in fluid that glows in the dim room.

After teasing strokes that drag on too long, Shiro looks into Lotor’s eyes. The emperor is above begging but he can see the raw desire painted all over his flushed face, completely immersed in whatever Shiro has to offer. Without even looking down, Shiro guides his throbbing cock to the mound and nudges the head against the now semi-exposed hole. He pauses and Lotor grits his teeth in frustration but says nothing.

It’s little seemingly insignificant power plays like this that cater to Shiro’s darker tendencies. He may be nothing more than a carbon copy of another person, but he carries all the memories of a soul that was never meant to be his. With that soul came flashbacks of a time of chaotic violence, voices whispering or shouting at him to kill, maim, and destroy. Those things are a part of him as much as his sensitivity and sympathy, creating a complex duality he struggles to balance.

When Shiro finally thrusts forward, his cock slides in halfway before jamming to a halt when the canal spasms erratically. Lotor tosses his head back and gasps through his body’s overstimulation and Shiro pulls out slightly to save the blood flow to his dick. He grips one of Lotor’s thighs and rubs soothing circles into it.

After all the explicit encounters they’ve shared, Shiro can read the little cues Lotor’s body gives off and he knows exactly when to thrust back inside. He slips in to the hilt and moans at how fantastic the pressure feels. Hoping to stave off another round of spasms, he slips out then in again, watching intently as the hole swallows him up. It looks much too small to even accommodate a cock of his caliber, rim stretched wide and tight. His next thrust hits something good.

“Ah! Ahhhh…right –there!” Lotor’s hands claw at the sheets, sharp nails unwittingly coming out in his euphoria. Shiro has lost count of how many sets he’s shredded in the throes of lust.

He does his best to keep his angle steady as he fucks into Lotor, letting go of his thigh in favor of gripping slender hips. The canal flutters around his cock, squeezing it in a delicious rhythm that promises mutual release. Lotor’s harsh breaths cut through the room interrupted only by Shiro’s occasional grunts and sighs as he tries to hold out as long as possible.

At some point Shiro slides his flesh hand over Lotor’s hip bone, up his taut abdomen, and rests it on a pectoral to feel the heart thundering under the cage of bone and muscle. The heart of an emperor that has been alive longer than Shiro can fathom. The heart of an alien he hopes to understand some distant quintant. His balls start to tighten and Lotor moans long and low, the sound obscene as it bounces off the walls.

Lotor gives no verbal indication he’s about to come, but Shiro can tell anyways. He shoves up to meet each powerful thrust of Shiro’s hips, legs starting to tremble and abdominal muscles clenching. Long, pale hair is fanned out around him on the bed as his chest flushes and body writhes, tensing as it climbs towards a pinnacle. Shiro finds him stunning in moments like this, ethereal and otherworldly, lost in the present and abandoning all pretentions and masks. He is unapologetically himself and Shiro wants to bask in his glorious, unshielded display.

Shiro shifts forward and slides his prosthetic hand up Lotor’s body to grip a wrist and pin it above Lotor’s head. It changes the angle and his chest hovers close to Lotor’s, eyes pleading to be met. Shiro’s hand is still over Lotor’s heart and he feels him reach up to grasp his bicep before moving to anchor on his trapezius.

His long legs wrap around Shiro’s waist as he finally relents and makes eye contact. And that’s all it takes to send Lotor into a spiral of shuddering pleasure. His eyes slam shut and his canal starts to spasm around Shiro’s cock with impressive force. It’s only then that Lotor lets loose with a litany of impulsive cries that taper off to a moan as his body trembles and milks Shiro. He feels the inevitable clench and gives one more purposeful thrust before spilling hotly into Lotor’s deepest and most intimate part. The groan that bursts forth from his chest almost startles him.

Collapsing onto Lotor, Shiro kisses his cheek then his ear mumbling words of praise directly into it as he catches his breath. Lotor sighs in satisfaction, body going slack in the afterglow. His hands move to idly caress Shiro’s sweat slicked skin.

Eventually, Shiro rolls onto his side, cock already having softened and slipped out. He slips his hand down over Lotor’s abdomen and right between the folds, probing the stretched and swollen hole. His come dribbles around his finger, pushed out by an errant spasm rippling through Lotor’s primed body. It elicits another breathy moan and Shiro starts to lazily fuck the hole with a couple fingers well aware that Lotor is nowhere near done for the night.

“You…you don’t have to do that, darling,” says Lotor but he makes no move to stop Shiro. “I would love to give you an aphrodisiac, but we have to get up early…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be hard again in about five minutes.” One of the few perks of being a genetically superior copy? Incredibly short refractory periods. “How do you want it this time? Hard and fast or long and slow?”

“I don’t care.” Lotor smiles, expression endearingly blissed out, and spreads his legs to give Shiro better access. “Everything you do is wonderful.”

“No offense, but you’re not exactly difficult to please in this state.” Shiro casually finds a sensitive spot and Lotor’s hips jump.

“Mmm…maybe not, but I am picky. I wouldn’t let just anyone do this.” Hooking a hand around the back of Shiro’s neck, Lotor brings him down for a leisurely kiss. He tapers off to gaze up at Shiro thoughtfully. “You know…I think I may even be falling in love with you.”

Shiro quirks an eyebrow. “Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not. You should know me better than that by now.”

Eyebrows drawing down in contemplation, Shiro’s hand gradually stills inside Lotor. He feels tears prickling in his eyes at the casual confession and is too happy to blink them away. They gather and start rolling down his cheeks causing Lotor to turn onto his side and rise up on an elbow in concern.

“Are those good tears or…”

Shiro nods and wipes at his face but new ones quickly replace them. “I’m sorry…I just never thought I’d be able to have something like this. Not after what happened, I-”

Lotor cuts him off by wrapping his arms around Shiro, pulling him down against his body as he reclines. “They were fools to cast you aside, but I’m glad they did. It allowed you to be with me.”

With a shaky exhale, Shiro adjusts himself against Lotor and smiles. Even though he still spends time brooding over what could have been, he likes what his life has become. Hell, he loves it and thinks he may even love Lotor too. He’s not ready to admit that yet, but it’s a pleasant notion to foster in the meantime.

“Thank you,” he says snaking a hand back down between Lotor’s legs. “You do realize you confessed to me while I was fingering you?”

Lotor shrugs and laughs. “Seemed like a good time to do it.” He arches his back slightly and hums when Shiro rubs a few of the sensitive nodes within his folds. “Something tells me you’re going to give me many more chances to confess in the future.”

This time, Shiro laughs. “I’ll do my best, babe.”         

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is [lemonjellywrites](http://lemonjellywrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
